


Bitter Sugar

by kei_reads



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_reads/pseuds/kei_reads
Summary: Love wasn't always sweet and fun to eat, sometimes love was bitter and hard to swallow. In a lot of ways, love was a lot like they were. But if you're willing to take the good with the bad, who knows just what kind of wonderful candy you could find? Life may not be perfect, but with if you hold them close to you, you might find it bearable.





	1. Who Knew? - (MCLUL - Castiel x Reader)

When the two of you were in high school, he never could have imagined being apart from you. From the day you arrived, you were at his side and forcing your company on him; it didn't matter if he was rude to you or not. You chose to be beside him.

 

And he couldn't have been more grateful to you. You opened him up to you, you saw his ugly past and did your best to heal the scars left on him. He bared everything to you and that last night, you were one. He felt you, you felt him. It was beautiful.

 

To him it was.

 

Castiel put a cigarette between his lips and lit it up. It was a cold January evening and the dull flickering of a streetlight didn't even touch where he was hanging out in an alley. Lately, it had become his go-to hangout. It was out of the way where he could smoke after a gig and go back in his mind to those days where every day was like a dream. A time where he didn't feel like a complete fuck up and instead was your grumpy dream prince.

 

But reality sneaks in through the cracks and you were forced to move with your family. He tried to tell you that you could move in with him, he was legally independent after all. But your family refused. As if he hadn't proved himself over and over to be a dependable boyfriend to them. His attitude didn't change the fact that he was reliable, that he loved you more than anything. But his love wasn't enough.

 

And again he was alone. His better half was gone away and despite everything, despite your best efforts, the idea of splitting up came out. His band wasn't following through, he couldn't afford to visit you and not being able to hold you was tearing him apart even worse than he could have imagined.

 

But this...this was worse.

 

He took a long drag of his cigarette and leaned his head back against the brick of the building. He exhaled the smoke. After all this time he could still hear your laugh, see your smile clearly every single time he closed his eyes. At night he could hear you crying as the two of you broke up over the phone, unable to even do it in person. That night he kept his voice as neutral as possible. You didn't need to know about the tears that were rolling down his face or how he didn't eat for the following three days.

 

He knew you were suffering too.

 

You promised him forever, you broke down all his walls and now he was left to bleed alone. Deborah using him and leaving him didn't even hurt this bad. This pain was raw and he had no nosy little girl to force him to handle his problems. Fed up he threw his cigarette down and stomped it out; he clenched his jaw and stormed his way out of the alley he was loitering in. A low growl resonated in his chest.

 

"This is _bullshit_ ," He didn't know what to do with his anger. So he did what always did and pinned the blame on you. "If she hadn't left none of this shit would have happened. Not even a fucking text in three years! I'm done with this."

 

He wasn't. When he saw that head of familiar hair in the spring, that body he had the privilege of kissing all over a lifetime ago, all those words turned to dust.

 

**Who knew?**


	2. Pillow Party - (Kentin x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so out of practice on writing I can already tell that this is going to look like someone's first ever fanfiction and I apologize so much in advance.

              The first rays of morning began to trickle in through the window of a certain couple's bedroom. It was an ungodly hour of the morning and no one with any sense would be prying their heads off their pillow before the birds even starting to sing. But still, military school and strict instructions from his father had someone with a very loud built-in clock.

 

              Even if you would complain about it, Kentin couldn't help but be grateful for his habit of waking up first. You were always so embarrassed by him looking at you, even though he had spent years doing it before high school. All his time was spent gazing at your beautiful face, wanting to hold your hands and kiss each knuckle. But now he could. As much and as long as he wanted. He brushed his fingers over the curve of your cheek. Since his growth spurt, you'd become so much more aware of him as a man.

 

              Kentin smiled at you, lying next to him with messy hair and drool running from your mouth. He let out a low chuckle and wiped it away, almost giggling when your nose scrunched up and you tried to roll away from him. That wouldn't do.

 

              His hand caught your waist and pulled you in closer to his bare chest. "Time to get up, hon." He whispered your name softly against your ear and his only response was a grumble and your hand flailing to try and hit him. He dodged it easily and began to shake you gently while calling your name. No response, again. He huffed.

 

              "If you don't wake up, I'm going to blow a raspberry on your stomach so loud the neighbors will hear it." He moved back as your whole body shot off the bed. You glared at your traitor of a boyfriend and wrapped the blanket around your body as a protective barrier. As if it really could be enough to stop your Rambo if he wanted to attack you. Your boyfriend looked between your messy morning face and the burrito you made yourself into with a look of complete awed confusion on his face.

 

              Then his expression began to twitch at the corners.

 

              "You don't have to be so defensive!" His response turned into a huffing laugh at the end, then to a series of snorts. Your eyes glared dangerously as he doubled over on the bed and began to laugh. How could he find this funny? You were seriously about to die, it was too early!

 

              You whacked him on his back in protest. "It's way too early for this, Ken! It's the crack of dawn, if anyone else tried this I would seriously bite their hand off." One eyebrow was raised as you watched him - your tone serious. There was no games when it came to you getting your full amount of sleep. Not even for the love of your life. You sat up on your legs and looked over your laugh monster of a boyfriend and groaned when you saw the clock. "It's just turning six! Why would you make me up before lunch?!"

 

              Finally reigning in his breathing he sat cross-legged and reached out, pulling your body to slump against his own. "I know, I didn't mean to. But as fun as it is to watch you sleep, I wanted to hear your voice. I was thinking we could grab something from the kitchen and watch the sunrise together?"

 

              You leaned back to peer at his face and couldn't resist smiling at what you saw. His ears were tinged a bright shade of pink, that had spread all across his cheeks and make him look like the most precious strawberry you've seen. "That is so disgustingly domestic, how could I say no? We could get some warm drinks, cuddle under the blanket and-- wait did you just say, to my face, that you watch me sleep?"

 

              "You look sexy when you're drooling on the pillow." 

 

              You stared down at him incredulously and watched as his face changed from a bright pink to a startling pale color. He dared one look up at you before clamoring out of bed and running from the room. Oh, my god, he did!! He does!! You were going to get him for that You threw several teddy bears after him before snatching your own pillow and giving chase.

 

              "Kentin that is so creepy! I know I look dumb when I sleep get back here, I'm going to destroy you with my drool covered pillow!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello it's been a long time since I first posted something here!! I intended to just turn this into a place for me to read, but I got hit with inspiration so I thought, why not? I've got nothing to lose and I'm super angry with what has been done with My Candy Love now, so I'm going to improve on their many mistakes. In the form of a reader-insert book. Oof. This is also posted on my Quotev so if you see it there under the name Queen Tea, don't worry it's me.


End file.
